


SM de Pocions i Tatuatges

by Grissina



Series: SM (en català) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff!Scorpius, M/M, Other, Potions, Slytherin!Albus, Unrequited Love, tatoo
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissina/pseuds/Grissina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sisè curs, un alumne enamorat del pendó de l'escola, un amic preocupat, un joc estúpid i un observador gelós. Anècdota escrita des del punt de vista de l'Albus. Post l'Accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SM de Pocions i Tatuatges

**Author's Note:**

> Es fa menció a l'Accident, però no és necessàri haver-lo llegit.

**  
_Hogwarts, mitjans de Gener 2023_ **

—En Connor no en té la culpa… —intentava calmar els ànims en Mark retenint amb una mà al que sens dubte era el membre més destacat de la seva casa dels últims 20 anys.

—Oh, prou que ho sap això —va respondre la Diana secament mirant el seu millor amic que treia foc pels queixals intentant apartar el seu xicot del mig per anar a fer alguna cosa de la que més tard es penediria—, la culpa es seva.

—Meva?! —va exclamar l’Scorpius parant de lluitar amb en Mark per encarar-se a la morena—. I es pot saber com es culpa meva que en Connor hagi cregut una sola paraula d’aquesta Serp escalfabraguetes?

Des de l’altra punta del gran menjador un jove morè es mirava l’escena amb els ulls entornats. No li agradava gens el que estava passant. En general no li agradava mai veure que l’Scorpius perdia els papers, excepte potser en les contades ocasions en les que ell era el causant de la seva còlera i plantat davant seu de forma insolent podia veure com la passió es descontrolava en els seus ulls grisos mentre les seves pupil·les es dilataven i les galtes se li enrojolaven lleument. Però aquest no era el cas i no saber ben bé què estava passant encara el tenia més molest.

 

Tot havia començat un parell d’hores enrere quan el grup d’Slytherins havia fet finalment acte de presència a la festa dels Hufflepuffs, amb ell, Albus Severus Potter, al capdavant del grup. I evidentment quan ells van arribar la resta de les cases ja hi eren.

—Els Slytherins sempre arribant elegantment tard —va comentar l’amfitrió i homenatjat d’aquella nit l’Scorpius Malfoy quan s’hi va acostar per felicitar-lo i agrair-li que la invitació s’estengués també als membres de la seva casa. No és que celebrar la derrota del seu equip davant de Hufflepuff li fes especial il·lusió. Però reconeixia el mèrit que tenia que ho haguessin aconseguit.

Després de tres setmanes al llit de l’infermeria, encara que fos amb l’Scorpius de company, una festa semblava una bona manera d’airejar-se. I a més era una molt bona manera d’enfortir llaços entre membres de les diferents cases, una fita que s’havia convertit en la seva creuada personal des de que havia estat escollit per Slytherin. I Una festa era sempre una bona manera d’aconseguir-ho, especialment quan la festa no l’organitzava ell ni ningú de la seva família i els Slytherins hi havia estat convidats sense problemes ni necessitat de la seva intervenció. Bé allò i demostrar que de la casa de les serps també podien sortir-ne bones persones.

—Felicitats —s’havia limitat a dir l’Albus somrient per sota el nas davant la incomoditat del Hufflepuff. Com podia un Malfoy sentir-se tant incòmode sent el centre d’atenció? Es va preguntar mentre veia al ros allunyar-se sense respondre.

Després de saludar a la seva cosina i els amics que no eren d’Slytherin s’havia retirat discretament cap un racó per poder fer allò que més bé se li donava, observar el seu entorn i avaluar la situació. No havia ni acabat de fer la primera batuda amb la mirada quan va veure l’escena que havia iniciat aquell atac descontrolat d’ira del príncep de Hufflepuff.

La Sara Meyer era sens dubte un cas difícil. Era difícil defensar-la davant membres d’altres cases quan ell era el primer que la considerava una provocadora i una mala peça. Era mentidera, era manipuladora i no tenia escrúpols ni normes morals quan es tractava de posar-se dins els pantalons d’algú. Però a part de la seva libido incontrolada i la manca total i absoluta de vergonya, era inofensiva. Era una bruixa de ment oberta, més intel·ligent del que molts pensaven i tot i la seva set de poder l’Albus posaria la mà al foc en que ella no s’uniria a les files dels mortífags o alguna altra associació similar ni llavors ni mai.

Però com sempre l’actitud de la Slytherin havia estat de tot menys discreta, correcta o elegant. I el Hufflepuff que havia caigut a la seva xarxa aquella nit havia estat una presa especialment fàcil d’atrapar. Maleït fora el nòrdic! Una de les que la Sara mantindria al sarró durant molt i molt de temps.

El primer moviment, que ell havia vist des de lluny sense saber l’abast de les accions de la seva companya, havia sigut bastant típic, un “accidental” aterratge sobre l’amic de l’Scorpius. L’havia vista actuar de manera similar tantes vegades que una més no li hauria cridat per res l’atenció si des de l’altre banda de la sala el príncep de Hufflepuff no s’ho hagués estat mirant tot amb tant mals ulls. Abans de saber ben bé què era el que havia molestat tant al ros aristòcrata aquest ja havia creuat la festa fins a tocar l’espatlla del seu amic per cridar-li l’atenció.

Amb certes reticències el castany amic de l’Scorpius s’havia separat de la Sara disculpant-se i havia seguit el seu amic unes passes més enllà per escoltar el que hagués de dir-li. Ni el bon jan den Connor ni l’Albus esperaven que allò acabaria amb una petita discussió entre els dos amics. Havia estat un intercanvi de paraules discret i contingut, tal com era d’esperar d’un Malfoy que no li agrada cridar l’atenció; Un petit altercat que probablement l’Albus tampoc hagués notat si no hagués estat tant pendent dels dos Hufflepuffs.

L’Albus no sabia massa bé què havia passat amb el castany quan els dos amics s’havien separat perquè la seva mirada havia seguit fixa en l’Scorpius que s’havia dirigit directament a la banda oposada de la sala i s’havia servit un refrec. Però l’Albus estava segur que el castany no havia trobat la Sara on l’havia deixada instants abans. No només perquè coneixia la Slytherin i sabia la ràpida pèrdua d’interès que ella tenia a vegades en segons quins nois, sinó perquè l’Scorpius no havia tingut temps de beure ni un glop del seu refresc quan la Sara se li havia acostat de forma insinuant.

Si l’Albus hagués sigut només una mica menys reflexiu, com el seu pare o el seu germà gran, hauria actuat molt diferent a partir d’aquell moment. Però no ho era. Ell era l’Slytherin de la família, el que s’ho pensava tot trenta vegades abans de decidir o fer res, el que coneixia la utilitat d’esperar i observar el curs natural dels esdeveniments. No era un Griffindor valent i decidit, era un Slytherin prudent i temorós. Preferia una victòria a llarg plaç, orquestrada des d’una distància segura a actuar des de primera línea. Per això es va quedar quiet observant l’escena.

Els modals de l’Scorpius van evitar que engegués a la Slytherin d’entrada i li van donar una oportunitat a la serp d’acostar-se una mica més. L’Albus la va veure desplegar totes les seves armes de seducció com si fos un gall d’indi estenent la cua de forma arrogant. Per sort no va sembla obtenir gaires bons resultats amb el ros. L’Albus no estava del tot segur de què frenava a l’Scorpius d’aprofitar-se de la més que evident invitació de la Sara a fer amb ella el que li vingués en gana, però intuïa que l’accentuada lleialtat dels Hufflepuffs hi estava relacionada. I tot i que intentava no pensar-hi sempre hi havia una part d’ell que volia creure, encara que fos remotament, que no era impossible que aquell clar rebuig no fos perquè la Sara era qui era o per què la última víctima de la Slytherin hagués estat el seu millor amic, sinó perquè ella era simplement una noia i no li interessessin les noies; Encara que aquella fantasia obrís la porta a la possibilitat de que l’Scorpius no estigués només molest amb el seu amic sinó gelós, aquella idea era més reconfortant que torbadora per ell.

Després de múltiples intents fallits la Slytherin va semblar donar-se per vençuda. I sense mirar enrere s’havia internat a la festa de nou. L’Albus la va perdre de vista ràpidament i com era previsible va seguir observant l’Scorpius. Aviat però el Hufflepuff va deixar d’estar sol. Dos dels caçadors del equip se li van acostar i el van distreure amb alguna anècdota que li va arrencar un somriure al ros.

—No et canses mai d’estar tant sol? —va murmurar-li una veu greu a cau d’orella i poc després va notar com unes mans grans i fortes li acariciaven les espatlles.

—Per això has vingut Chang? —va dir girant-se per poder veure els ulls negres del Ravenclaw, tot i que no era un Slytherin, l’Albus sabia prou bé els artificis dels quals el jove era capaç per aconseguir el que volia, en aquell cas aconseguir-lo a ell aquella nit.

—Per què segueixes torturant-te així Albus? —li va dir suaument posant les seves mans sobre el pit ferm d’esportista de l’Albus.

—No necessito que em consolis Cedric —li va dir apartant les mans del seu pit—. Aquesta nit no estic d’humor.

—Tu mai estàs d’humor —havia murmurat melosament l’oriental acostant-se a ell perillosament—. Però això no ha evitat mai que poguéssim... —murmurà acariciant-li els malucs perillosament.

—Avui no Chang —el va aturar abans que l’agafés de les natges davant mitja escola.

—Tu t’ho perds —va dir rendint-se el morè mig ofès i mig resignat al inevitable rebuig.

—Ho sé. Creu-me, ho sé —va afegir amb certa picardia fent somriure el Ravenclaw de nou. Alabar les arts amatòries del jove era la millor tàctica que havia descobert per evitar que s’enfadés amb ell cada vegada que no estava d’humor i el rebutjava—. Un altre dia t’ho compensaré, t’ho prometo. Avui t’hauràs de conformar amb...

—No serà el mateix —va fer un últim intent en Chang esperant que, ni que fos per llàstima, l’Albus s’ho repenses.

—Evidentment, estimat Cedric. Un Potter es irreemplaçable, ja ho hauries de saber —va engegar-li mentre li passava un braç per sobre les espatlles per esbullar-li els cabells.

—Potter que em despentines! —es va queixar el morè. Quan l’Albus el va alliberar li va dir intentant semblar enfadat—. Acabes de tirar per terra les poques opcions que tenia d’èxit aquesta nit. No hi ha dret Albus, tu ni menges ni deixes menjar!

—T’acabo de fer un favor, creu-me —va dir en el seu to habitual de certa superioritat—. L’Artie no et convé gens.

—I tu ho saps per..? Deixa no contestis, no ho vull saber —va fer en Chang intentant pentinar-se de nou amb els dits.

—Un tio que només et vol si vas súper repentinat? —va preguntar amb un deix de burla—. Cedric de veritat no aspires a res millor?

—Tenia l’esperança d’aconseguir el premi gros aquesta nit... —va murmurar abatut en Chang encara esperant que la llàstima obrés el miracle d’atreure l’atenció del príncep d’Slytherin.

—Saps de sobra que un solitari com jo està lluny de poder ser un premi gros —va dir l’Albus fent gala d’una inusual modèstia—. Hi ha però un jovenet de Griffindor que per tu faria gairebé qualsevol cosa, i jo crec que si t’hi acostes amb els cabells així d’embrollats caurà en menys que tardes en dir Quidditch.

—Però si és ros! —va exclamar enfadat amb l’Slytherin pel simple fet de proposar-li que estes amb algú amb aquella particular característica.

—Què tens en contra del rossos? —va fer-se l’innocent l’Albus.

—No esperes que respongui oi? —va respondre sarcàsticament l’oriental—. Bé es igual, de totes maneres ja sabia que no aconseguiria res avui, tens aquella mirada... Fes-te un favor Potter i aprèn a oblidar o acabaràs malament.

Quan de nou havia quedat sol en la penombra del seu racó havia buscat amb la mirada la font de gairebé tots els seus mals de cap. L’Scorpius Malfoy estava ballant amb una noia de Griffindor, una amiga de la seva cosina. Semblava estar passant-s’ho bé.

 

Res fora del comú havia succeït durant una bona estona. L’Albus havia acceptat ballar amb un parell de noies. Cansat de sentir-se sol havia buscat la companyia dels seus amics i havia intentat treure’s del cap que no masses metres més enllà el Hufflepuff que li treia el son s’ho estava passant d’allò més bé amb alguna jove entre els seus braços al so de la musica cada vegada més insinuant a mesura que la nit avançava.

L’altercat provocat per la Sara el va agafar desprevingut. Quan es va adonar que passava alguna cosa amb la seva companya ja hi havia una rotllana d’espectadors al voltant dels tres implicats. Va arribar a primera fila al mateix temps que ho feia l’Scorpius.

—Es pot saber què està passant? —va cridar el ros per atreure l’atenció de tothom.

L’amic de l’Scorpius s’interposava entre la Sara i un alumne d’últim curs de Ravenclaw. Quan l’Scorpius hi va intervenir en Connor es va girar i llavors va veure que tenia un llavi partit.

—No passa res Scorp —va murmurar en Connor tocant-se el llavi per comprovar que efectivament estava sagnant.

—Molt bé! —va cridat mirant al seu voltant l’Scoprius—. L’espectacle s’ha acabat!

La majoria d’alumnes es van disgregar davant l’ordre velada de l’Scorpius. Alguns es van quedar per allà al voltant dissimuladament.

—Ets un imbècil —va murmurar l’alumne de Ravenclaw mirant en Connor abans d’allunyar-se ell també.

—Mantingues la boca tancada Strudwik, si no vols que els prefectes i el Cap de Casa de Ravenclaw rebin noticies meves —el va amenaçar l’Scorpius.

—Connor estàs bé? —va murmurar llavors la Sara tocant la galta del jove.

—Digues-me si us plau que no ha estat per ella... —va preguntar l’Scorpius mirant desaprovadorament l’atenció que la Sara estava parant a la galta macada i el llavi partit del seu amic.

—Talla el rotllo Scorp i deixa tota la teva merda sobre ella al marge. Saps prou bé com es l’Strudwick i que no suporto com tracta a ningú.

—Et prepararé pomada cicatritzant —va dir l’Scorpius secament acceptant la parca explicació den Connor amb reticències, convençut que no era l’únic que pensava que la Sara Mayer havia provocat al tros d’ase de Ravenclaw.

—No cal, aniré a la infermeria —li respongué el seu amic desafiadorament.

—Fes el que vulguis —va murmurar amb desdeny l’Scorpius abans d’allunyar-se d’allà seguit per en Mark i la Diana.

L’Albus va aprofitar per acostar-se a la Sara que s’havia assegut en un banc i es mirava l’escena des de la distància amb una expressió d’espant impròpia d’ella.

—Sara —va murmurar seient al costat de la noia mentre l’intercanvi de paraules entre els Hufflepuffs tenia lloc.

—No ha estat culpa meva Potter. Jo ni m’hi havia acostat al ganàpia de l’Strudwick. Saps que no m’agraden aquesta mena de tios.

—Què ha passat, llavors?

—No m’importa si no em creus Potter. Però com a mínim no fingeixis que et preocupes per mi. Ves a salvar els altres Slytherins fills i nets d’antics Mortífags que necessitin la teva ajuda per pensar per ells mateixos, jo no et necessito.

—No... —va començar a dir l’Albus però l’aparició den Connor el va tallar.

—Potter —va murmurar fent un gest amb el cap en senyal de respecte mentre allargava la mà cap a la Sara.

Ella no s’ho va pensar ni un instant. Va agafar la mà den Connor i es va deixar endur enmig de la munió d’estudiants que ocupaven el gran menjador en direcció a la porta principal.

No gaire lluny d’allà l’Albus va veure com  no era l’únic en observar la marxa den Connor i la Sara.

L’Sturdwick va fer intenció de seguir-los però dues passes més enllà es va topar amb en Chang, Prefecte de Ravenclaw, que li barrà el pas al temps que enviava una significativa mirada cap a l’Albus a través del menjador abarrotat.

 

En un altra racó la Diana i en Mark discutien amb un irat Scorpius Malfoy que no es podia creure que el seu amic s’acabés d’endur l’alumna més pendó de l’escola fora de la festa agafats de les mans.

—Meva? —cridava sense adonar-se que estava cridant l’atenció de mitja escola l’Scoprius—. I es pot saber com es culpa meva que en Connor hagi cregut una sola paraula d’aquesta Serp escalfabraguetes?

L’últim que tots esperaven era que la Diana bufetegés el seu amic.

—Sap prou bé que per molt pendó que sigui es prou intel·ligent per no buscar-li les pessigolles al mala bestia de l’Sturdwick. En Connor només està enamorat Scorp! Deixa’l viure.

—La Mayer dels collons només li farà mal.

—En Connor necessita aprendre que no totes les noies son unes princesetes indefenses que necessiten ser salvades per un cavaller de brillant armadura. I que tu t’hi oposis d’aquesta manera no hi ajuda gens. Recordes què va fer en Connor l’última vegada que algú li va dir que no aconseguiria fer alguna cosa?

—Sí, casi es mata per demostrar el contrari.

—Exacte. I per què? —va preguntar la seva amiga, que no va esperar a que respongués—. Perquè has fet que tots ens sentim tant orgullosos de ser Hufflepuffs que ja ningú suporta que es burlin de nosaltres per ser de la nostra casa. I ell com a millor amic teu creu que no té altra opció que demostrar que ser un Hufflepuff no es impediment per aconseguir el que sigui en aquesta vida, costi el que costi.

—Si això es el que penseu no he aconseguit res! —va explotar l’Scorpius—. No es tracta que demostrem res. Es tracta d’estendre la mà als nostres companys i que entengueu d’una vegada que tots som iguals —tant bon punt va acabar de parlar l’Scorpius es va dirigir cap a la porta del menjador.

—Scorp espera! —van cridar la Diana i en Mark seguint-lo.

L’Albus colpit per les paraules i la passió de la ira de l’Scoprius no s’ho va pensar un instant en seguir els dos Hufflepuffs per la porta del menjador. Això sí, cobert amb la capa d’invisibilitat que el seu pare li havia cedit feia anys.

—Ho sento —va murmurar la Diana quan van aconseguir atrapar-lo.

L’Albus es va aturar a una distància prudencial per a que en un moviment inesperat no el descobrissin.

L’Scorpius no va respondre. Es va aturar i es va quedar una estona en silenci. Finalment va preguntar amb un fil de veu.

—Sabeu perquè sóc un Hufflepuff? —els silenci dels seus dos amics va fer que es girés per respondre la seva pròpia pregunta—. Sóc un Hufflepuff perquè vaig escollir ser-ho. I no ho vaig escollir per demostrar a les altres cases que Hufflepuff es la millor o ni tant sols millor del que es pensen. Una festa així no hauria de servir per “demostrar” res als altres sinó tant sols compartir un moment de joia, haver guanyat el partit és l’anècdota, que en Potter i jo sobrevisquéssim a la caiguda... Quan llueixo la bufanda de l’equip a les reunions familiars, creieu que ho faig per demostrar alguna cosa? Es tracta simplement d’acceptar les diferències. No hem “demostrat” res per haver guanyat un partit ni estarem demostrant gran cosa si aconseguim guanyar la Copa de les Cases. És esforçar-nos per millorar el que ens fa millors, i intentar donar lliçons només demostra que no hem après res. Creieu que és això el que vull? de veritat? Les quatre cases tenen coses bones i coses dolentes, es tracta d’aconseguir que les virtuts que caracteritzen cada casa s’estenguin a tota l’escola i no de competir per quina virtut és la millor.

—Ho sento —va repetir la Diana, també amb la veu afectada—. No volia dir que en Connor estigui intentant demostrar res perquè cregui que tu... vull dir que ell, que tots a vegades... Scorp som uns rucs, ho sé, però a vegades...

—El que la Diana intenta dir és que encara que no hauria de caldre cap demostració en Connor necessita que li demostris que confies en ell Scorp. Està enamorat, l’últim que necessita es que el seu millor amic li recrimini res —va dir en Mark mirant-lo de fit a fit.

Llavors l’Scorpius va calmar-se i l’Albus va poder veure com en un instant tota la fúria es va convertir en cansament. 

—Pateixo per ell. Es massa bon jan. Li faran mal i...

—Ja ho sap que li faran mal —va murmurar la Diana tallant-lo abans que els fes un altre discurs—, per això necessita saber que quan això passi seràs allà per consolar-lo i no per recriminar-li res.

—Me’n vaig a dormir.

Els seus dos amics no van fer res per impedir que el príncep de Hufflepuff marxés cap a les habitacions en comptes de tornar a la festa que havien muntat en honor seu per haver contribuït significativament a guanyar a Slytherin, que significava que probablement guanyarien la Copa de Quidditch i amb ella a les mans la Copa de les Cases, per primera vegada en moltíssims anys, estava a l’abast de Hufflepuff.

 

L’Albus no sabia com havia acabat l’altercat entre l’Scorpius i en Connor, però en unes setmanes estava segur que l’amistat seguia sent ferma entre ells. Estava, però, segur que entre la Sara i en Connor la cosa havia anat de forma molt poc habitual segons els estàndards de la jove Slytherin.

La Sara no havia passat la nit a la seva habitació però no va presumir ni un sol cop d’haver aconseguit lligar amb en Connor. Tampoc ell va adoptar els següents dies cap de les actituds habituals dels amants de la jove; Des del pesat que no parava de perseguir-la, al que renegava d’ella per totes bandes després que ella li deixés clar que no repetiria l’experiència, passant per l’etern enamorat que actuava com un idiota sempre que ella era a prop. De fet en Connor va seguir com si aquella nit no hagués passat res; I ella també. Tant així que en poques setmanes ja ningú recordava que aquella nit havien sortit junts del menjador.

Uns mesos més tard l’escola va quedar infestada per l’últim joc d’adolescents que havien inventat els de la tenda d’articles de broma Weasley: Una ampolla capaç d’encantar el líquid amb que s’omplís de forma que aquest captés de qui el begués el nom de la persona que li tenia el cor robat; I una copa capaç d’unir el líquid que hi aboquessis i tinta comestible en un sol líquid durant un més. Usats per separat eren dos objectes inofensius però units feien que a qui begués de la copa el líquid servit de l’ampolla li apareixes un tatuatge temporal amb les inicials de la persona que aquest o aquesta estimés. L’Albus va veure molts tatuatges durant les primeres setmanes en que aquell joc va sortir al mercat.

Recordava perfectament el procés creatiu del seu oncle; Sovint ell i els seus germans i cosins feien de conillets d’índies per ell, no sempre conscients de que ho eren. Una d’aquelles ocasions havia estat l’any anterior. L’estiu entre quart i cinquè, en James acabava de llicenciar-se a Hogwarts i quan va ser acceptat com a becari a Gringots per treballar sota les ordres del seu oncle Bill els pares li havien deixat fer una festa a casa amb tots els cosins i alguns amics. L’oncle George i en James van aprofitar l’oportunitat per provar amb ells el nou invent en fase de proves.

L’Albus no va desconfiar de la beguda que li oferien perquè va ser la Rose qui li va donar, sense saber que en James li havia demanat que ho fes. Un error que no tornaria a cometre. La Rose era massa confiada, ell mai hauria begut d’aquella copa si hagués vist a temps la cara den James... Però va veure-s’ho tot, perquè era una nit molt calorosa i la cervesa de mantega de les tres escombres era la seva beguda preferida. No va ser fins que tots els presents van haver begut d’aquella copa que en James els va explicar què havia fet.

Sabia perfectament per què el seu germà els havia utilitzat d’aquella manera. Era el mètode perfecte per saber d’una vegada per totes si la seva novia era realment sincera quan li deia que l’estimava i que no hi tenia res a veure el fet de ser un Potter. El seu germà havia après la lliçó de la forma més dura.

Per algun motiu que se li escapava molts dels seus cosins estaven encantats de ser els conillets d’índies del seu oncle. Ell no. Perquè els invents en fase de proves solien tenir efectes secundaris imprevisibles i a vegades, com en aquell cas, permanents. En els primers estadis l’encanteri de la copa era lleugerament diferent al que després va ser comercialitzat i el de l’ampolla era més potent. Per sort seva el resultat no era un tatuatge al cos de qui bevia la poció, es recordava mentalment l’Albus intentant consolar-se cada vegada que veia el resultat d’aquell episodi. L’encanteri de l’ampolla aconseguia no només les inicials de qui estaves enamorat sinó que localitzava un lloc que la teva ment, el teu cor, el teu cos o tots alhora haguessin associat a aquella persona i finalment la copa hi establia un vincle marcant-lo amb un grafit permanent. El resultat va ser que la seva taula de l’aula de pocions va acabar marcada amb les inicials SM, i per rematar-ho al peu del dibuix s’hi gravaren les seves pròpies inicials ASP i la data en que el dibuix havia aparegut. Quan el primer dia de classe de cinquè va veure on havia aparegut el dibuix dels trons gairebé li agafa un síncope.

El seu oncle esperava que li expliquessin si havia funcionat, que li donessin tants detalls com fos possible del dibuix, la ubicació, la qualitat, etc. De l’Albus però només va rebre un vociferador amenaçant-lo de rebre una bona dosi de diverses pocions amb desagradables efectes secundaris si no li deia com eliminar el dibuix.

—HAS PENSAT EN QUE EL DIBUIX POT APARÈIXER EN EL LLOC MÉS INCONVENIENT? PER NO PARLAR DE LA INVASIÓ DELA PRIVACITAT! SI NO VOLS QUE ELS AVIS SÀPIGUEN QUE ENS UTILITZES DE CONILLETS D’ÍNDIES MÉS VAL QUE TROBIS LA MANERA D’ARREGLAR-HO ONCLE GEORGE! —havia estat cridant la veu de l’Albus a la rebotiga del Carreró Diagon durant una bona estona.

Una carta de disculpa del seu oncle el va informar que havia tingut el seny d’utilitzar tinta especial per a missatges secrets, de manera que només ell i l’afortunada que li hagués robat el cor (en aquella època ningú sabia que l’afortunada era un noi) podrien veure mai el dibuix. Aquella va ser la única bona notícia que va rebre sobre el tema; com a mínim la resta d’alumnes i professors que passarien per aquella taula al llarg dels anys no podrien mai veure aquelles inicials marcades de forma permanent a la seva taula. De totes maneres es va haver de conformar amb treballar amb la taula esgarrinxada estratègicament per evitar que l’altre única persona que podia veure el grafit el descobrís mai, ja que l’Scorpius Malfoy s’asseia precisament al seu costat des del primer curs. Maleïda l’hora en que se li va ocórrer fantasiejar amb un Scorpius Malfoy enamorat d’ell i disposat a entregar-se en cos i ànima precisament damunt aquell pupitre.

Per si veure la seva taula esgarrinxada cada dia no fos prou recordatori de que estava enamorat d’algú que no el corresponia, el matí que va veure aparèixer en Connor  Sigurdsson amb la galta tatuada amb exactament les mateixes inicials que hi havia a la seva taula es va voler morir.

La bufanda que duia el Hufflepuff no aconseguia amagar el tatuatge i feia masses dies que tota l’escola coneixia el joc per a que ningú dubtés que el molt pallús havia tingut la mala sort de que li sortís a la cara. Durant tota l’hora d’esmorzar l’Albus va veure com gairebé tots els amic de l’Islandès es reien d’ell, mentre el pobre mirava avergonyit cap a totes bandes buscant on amagar-se. Tots menys l’Scoprius que no semblava gens content que el seu amic dugués tatuades les inicials SM a la galta.

—La poció per borrar el tatuatge tardarà molt en arribar? —va sentir l’Albus que l’Scorpius li preguntava al seu amic al sortir del menjador abans de dirigir-se a la primera classe del dia.

—Demà ja m’ho hauré tret.

—Mes et val. O t’ho trauré jo.

—No et posis borde Scorp. Ja t’he demanat perdó. No hi vaig caure...

—Més ens val que la resta d’estudiants siguin tant tabalots com tu.

—No et preocupis tant Scorp, sóc jo el que va tatuat, no tu i a més ningú ha caigut encara en que podries ser tu l’SM, oi que no? doncs relaxa’t.

Amb un so d’exasperació l’Scorpius es va internar en el passadís que baixava cap a les masmorres i en Connor va pujar escales amunt cap a la seva classe d’estudis muggles.

—Un mal dia? —va preguntar-li l’Albus a l’Scorpius quan van seure, mentre esperaven que el professor arribés. Esperava poder descobrir si realment aquelles inicials significaven realment Scorpius Malfoy o no.

—Una mala setmana —va respondre l’Scorpius —. Escolta, vas demanar-li permís al professor Slughorn per treure el diccionari d’ingredients especials per pocions especials de la biblioteca oi? —va preguntar-li canviant de tema.

—Sí.

—Es que voldria consultar-lo i...

—Encara no he acabat d’utilitzar-lo, però si només l’has de consultar te’l puc deixar. Aquesta tarda seré a la biblioteca.

—Aquesta tarda tinc entrenament.

L’Albus ja ho sabia, precisament per això li va proposar quedar aquella mateixa tarda.

—Si no fos un llibre de la secció prohibida et diria de portar-te’l al menjador a l’hora de sopar, però ja saps com es posa la senyora Pince... —va insinuar l’Albus amb l’esperança que fos el ros qui suggerís que es veiessin després de sopar.

—Sí... —va dir pensant l’Scorpius—. Et faria anar molt malament si quedem un moment després de sopar? —L’Albus estava segur que se li havia il·luminat tot al sentir-lo, a pesar de la seva alta capacitat d’autocontrol—. Et prometo que si me’l deixes aquesta nit demà te’l porto a primera hora. Si us plau?

A l’Albus li va caure l’ànim als peus de cop però no es va veure en cor de negar-s’hi. Aquells ulls grisos... l’Albus estava segur que si li demanés que es llencés d’altabaix d’un barranc seria incapaç de dir-li que no. I allò era una de les parts que portava pitjor del seu enamorament idiota.

—Gràcies —li murmurà l’Scorpius oferint-li un somriure radiant mentre el professor Slughorn començava a explicar què farien aquell matí.

L’ humor de l’Albus es va tornar encara més negre quan a l’hora de dinar el menjador sencer era un guirigall de bromes a costa de les inicials a la galta den Connor. Algú havia associat les inicials SM amb el nom dels seu millor amic i la broma fàcil estava servida.

Gairebé sense haver tocat el dinar l’Albus va abandonar el menjador, decidit a posar punt i final a aquella situació.

—Veig que la broma del dia no et fa gens de gràcia —va murmurar-li una veu a l’orella mentre unes mans fortes l’agafaven per les espatlles.

—Tan perspicaç com sempre Chang.

—Sé que tens una hora lliure aquesta tarda i resulta que la professora de runes està malalta i ja he fet els deures que ens va posar i... —va seguir murmurant melosament el morè.

—Necessito l’hora lliure per acabar un treball —es va excusar l’Albus.

—Em tens molt abandonat, no es just —va queixar-se en Chang enganant-se a ell de forma que l’Albus pogués notar la semi erecció enganxada a la seva natja.

—Cedric —el va advertir, i l’oriental es va separar sospirant resignat—. Si et portes bé potser podrem quedar per fer un ressopó... —va murmurar llavors l’Albus.

—Ets el més gran...

—Ara escampa la boira —va dir divertit i una mica afalagat per la reacció de l’oriental.

Picant-li l’ullet el morè es va allunyar d’allà gairebé saltant i ballant. Aquella alegria innata i l’aparent manca de sentit del ridícul eren una de les coses que a l’Albus més li agradaven de l’oriental.

Al veure passar el professor de pocions es va centrar de nou en la missió del dia i es va afanyar a córrer per atrapar-lo.

—Professor! —va cridar per aturar-lo. 

Com esperava el professor no va tenir cap inconvenient en deixar-lo treballar a la masmorra aquella tarda.

—Tinc classe amb els de primer —va explicar l’home en el seu monòleg habitual— però si no t’importa compartir l’espai amb una colla de joves poca traça a mi no em molesta pas. A veure si algun d’ells es fixa en la teva manera de treballar i aprèn alguna cosa. La veritat es que començo a pensar que em faig gran Potter, cada any em costa més veure res de bo en els petits bribons.

—Vostè no es farà mai gran professor, te un esperit jove —el va afalagar. I el vell professor va seguir parlant fins que van arribar a l’aula.

 

A l’hora de sopar l’Albus es va acostar a la taula dels Hufflepuffs i va allargar-li una bossa de roba a l’Scorpius que contenia el diccionari que li havia demanat.

—Es el...? —va preguntar empassant-se un tros de peix que s’acabava de posar a la boca.

—Evidentment Malfoy —va respondre en el seu to altiu habitual l’Albus—. Torna-me’l demà sens falta.

—Gràcies —va dir el ros agafant la bossa i posant-la amb delicadesa dins la seva motxilla.

—I dóna-li això a en Sigurdsson. El mal gust que te en tema de parella ja es prou greu com per a que ningú més s’hi hagi de veure involucrat. En el futur recomana-li que no es refií tant de la senyoreta Mayer, Potter, perquè un tatuatge a la cara pot ser el menor dels seus problemes si insisteix en intentar atrapar-la —va dir-li allargant-li un vial que contenia un líquid groc cridaner: la poció que el seu oncle els havia ensenyat a fer per treure’s els tatuatges del joc. Ser un Weasley a vegades tenia certes avantatges.

—Com si a mi em fes cas! —es va lamentar l’Scorpius—. De totes maneres, gràcies. Encara que els rumors i les bromes burletes seguiran encara uns dies com a mínim serà un descans no veure les meves inicials tatuades a la seva cara.

—Això es el que he pensat —va dir l’Albus i seguidament es va dirigir a la seva taula per sopar.

La mirada d’agraïment i complicitat que l’Scorpius li va obsequiar quan uns minuts més tard el seu amic es va prendre la poció i davant tot el menjador el tatuatge va desaparèixer va ser paga suficient per les dues hores coent l’antídot durant la seva tarda lliure i en companyia d’una classe d’alumnes de primer.

Després de sopar es va anar a canviar de roba a l’habitació i llavors amb tota la calma del món es va dirigir al bany dels prefectes.

Com suposava en Cedric Chang ja feia una estona que l’esperava.

—T’agrada fer-me esperar, oi?

—Imaginacions teves —va dir amb un somriure sota el nas.

I sense dir res més va assaltar els llavis rosats den Cedric.

  **FI**  


**Author's Note:**

> Espero que us hagi agradat.


End file.
